Feng Yuchen/Stats
Grade * Dark Gold Middle grade Grade Characteristics # Armor Piercing Attribute, the attack has 50% probability Armor Piercing Effect each time # Bloodline 50% discount card: When purchases Bloodline consumes the Silver Coin coin is the 50% discount, the Item card, consumes the card, after using one time, vanishes. # Does not die: After the death, may the resurrecting rebirth, use 1 day / time. Stats * Strength- 527+70=597 * Physical Strength- 280+110=390 * Energy-''' 900+350=1250 * 'Speed-' 299 (179 meter per sec) “Ding, the basic quest has been completed, the unlimited grade system is now available, currently qualified as black iron grade, the unlimited grade system is divided into seven grades: Black iron, Bronze, Silver, Gold, Dark gold, Diamond and Rainbow(God), each grade is further divided into lower, middle and upper grade.” ”Ding, promoted to lower Black iron grade, maximum status of the grade: ” 07: Feng yu cheng Grade: Black iron Status: -Strength: 17 (originally 12) -Energy: 100 Status: Not available -Speed: 10 m/s (originally 9) -Warning: speed status didn’t exceeded lower Black iron grade, no status will not be added. ''Attribute - Ice'' 1.'''Fairy tail # Ice Devil Slayer Magic 【Potential】 LV2 * Modeling of ice * I'ces the demon spirited ( ice devel roar)' * The demon dance of ice escaping ice dragon (Create 100 tall dragon) Transformation # Bloodthirsty condition # Naruto Rikudou {Six Path Sage mode} Bloodlines System Bloodline (Saint mark body) * Fast cure lv2 * The ice ties the domain lv2 * Coherence living body clothing lv2 (Armor) * Accel Turn / promotes accelara LV2 * Coherence living body arming( star dust weapon / lightning weapon) LV1 * Tempest Turn LV1( single layer Avatar/clone) * Nova Form * Pandora pattern Naruto world - Ōtsutsuki Byaku-Sharingan Lv3 * Eye of Insight * Eye of Hypnotism (can use illusion from distance) * Eye of Copying * Gentle Fist * Eight Trigrams Palm * Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven * Gentle Fistmethod Primal Chaos Ying and Yang Release * Primal Chaos cloud!” * R'eal illusion snow chilly beautiful!' * Attack him will turn to snowflakes Mangekyo Byaku - Sharingan 1.Genjustsu * Left eye is Izanagi * Right eye is Izanami, 2. Susanoo (Dark green white colour) * Left Hand (soul magical instrument) * Mother-of-pearl three day (white, black and red three Divine sword). 3. Imperial Thunder Baron * Can seal strength and Ability * Basically is ten tail susanoo C. Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse) * Makes bones come out of any part of body '' Skills'' Ofensive / Defensive Skills Naruto world S Level # Hiraishin No Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Jutsu), # seal technique ice escapes Secret Art * absolutely frozen A Level # Wind Style Rasengan # Water Style to flicker water # Shadow Clone Jutsu # Medical jutsu # ice escape Secret Art * water not to have moon/month to kill), # Wind Style oppresses and injures B Level or Below # Earth Style heart the technique / Double Suicide Decapitation Technique # Three Bodies Technique: Solid state skill * Transformation Jutsu * Clone Jutsu * Body Replacement Technique Bleach # Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō (Six-Rod Light Restraint /Six stick light are firm ) # Bakudou No.77 *Tenteikūra (Heavenly Charged Sky Net) # # Hadō #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō / Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear; Hunter x Hunter # ''Assassination Technique ''【Potential】 * Dark bu / Shadow steps * Extremity tune * The snake lives Code Geass * Resurrecting technique: A Certain Magical Index # LEVEL 5 Attraction Control, * High-Gravity Artillery * Flight & High Speed System # Concealment (Invisibility) # God's Prohibition -''' (skill that can erase the enemy instantaneously discharge,) # '''Entity Avatar/clone: Movement Skills One Piece # .Geppo (Moonwalk): # Shaving: Sword Technique Lv 2 (Injury Addition is 20%) 1.Sword Art Online # Storm sword technique investigates type Wan sword to return to the birth family extremely (Potential). / Storm Swordsmanship (Potential).' # Coherent sword technique (Sword Art Online) Healing System # The strength of cure [ system reward] # .Cuts off limb continues again (System reward)